


Zevran Plots Revenge

by TMcGeeSDCA



Series: Naked Elves: The Memoirs of Cuchullain and his Mojito [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, M/M, Porn With Plot, References to BDSM, ball slapping, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMcGeeSDCA/pseuds/TMcGeeSDCA
Summary: The party has saved Connor and recruited the mages, but still has a long way to go before the Landsmeet can be called.  They are resting at Redcliff Castle for several days before traveling to the Brecilian Forest to recruit the Dalish.Zevran’s patience with the Warden is wearing very thin.  He has been with the group for about 3 weeks.Cuchullain cannot hide his attraction to his fellow rogue.  He glares at him lustfully after battle and always seems to need a bath at the same time Zevran is taking his.  Zevran is rarely left at camp, and is often the Warden’s target for idle conversation.  He has not openly rejected the Antivan’s flirtations, but has made it clear (verbally) that he has no intention of realizing his desires.This would not do at all.  Zevran knew well the art of drawing a timid man out of his shell and has vowed to have the young man’s complete submission before they leave Redcliff Castle.





	Zevran Plots Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story I'm bring over from Dreamwidth. It was one of my first forays into smut and fan-fiction and will probably read a little sophomoric. No promises are made for further installments, though I did love this pairing.
> 
> Here is a screenshot of Cuchullain from the game. https://www.deviantart.com/tmcgeesdca/art/Elf-Male-Preset-Pic-1-197977998

*****

The Study, Redcliff Castle

Bann Teagan is sitting at the arl’s desk in what Zevran thinks must be the ugliest chair he has ever seen.  It has no upholstery to speak of, and the back has a severe angle that allows no reclining whatsoever.  He shakes his head at the monstrosity before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Teagan raises his head from an illustrated tome and smiles across the desk.  “How, precisely, do you manage to ignore the lustful gazes our fearless Warden levels at you on such a regular basis, Zevran?  Please tell me you have made some progress since you were last here, or shall I begin doubting the tales of Antivan lovers?”  He laughs.  “I do so love those tales and it would be a shame to file them all away as fiction.”

Zevran approaches, chuckling low in his throat, and slides around to the Bann’s right, casually sitting on the edge of the desk.  He leans over and trails a finger over the illustration Teagan has been studying, letting it whisper up the other man’s hand and forearm before leaning in closer.  “Mmmm, that is a delightful position, if your partner is as flexible as I am.  Otherwise, I fear it is rather impossible, my dear man.  Why is it we did not try this when we last celebrated, hmmm?”

Teagan grabs the assassin’s nimble finger and sucks it roughly before standing to close the door to the study.  When he returns to the desk, he inquires further as to the nature of Zevran’s current visit.  “You may recall there was the small matter of my nephew being possessed by a demon.  Are you here to see to your insatiable needs, or is there something else you require of me, Zevran?”

Zevran lowers his head, tapping a finger on his chin while contemplating the question.  “While that is certainly a very intriguing offer, _my lord_ , I must decline.  You see, I have made a personal vow to bed no other until the fair Mahariel is mine, _completely_.  He has frustrated me to no end, yes?”  The assassin snorts at the idea of being teased for so long.  “I think it only fair that he be made to quench the desires he has stirred over the past weeks, no?  It is to that end that I sought you out.  I will require some of those delightful toys you have stored up in that little chamber of yours.”

Teagan laughs, “That is good to hear, my friend.  It is past time for you to take your pound of flesh, so to speak.  I do have one demand, in trade for the use of my _considerable_ collection.”

Zevran lowers his eyes and growls teasingly before asking, “And what would you have of me, my lord, which would not interfere with my plans?”

“Let us move this negotiation to the room that holds your treasures and discuss it further there.”  Teagan moves to the door and opens it, beckoning Zevran to exit.  “Shall we?”

“As you wish.”

*****

Teagan’s Secret Chamber, Redcliff Castle

The two men made their way through the castle to Teagan’s room.  After manipulating several books within the shelves, the hidden doorway opens and they both slip inside the inner chamber.

Zevran looks around the room at the various implements and restraints and sighs whimsically.  “Ah, you are such a wonderfully perverted man, Teagan.  And all under Isolde’s nose?  So delightful.”  He begins cataloging the items he would require before asking Teagan to elaborate on his demands.  “So, what is it you wish of me, _hmmm_?”

Teagan finds a large satchel and hands it to Zevran.  “Take whatever you require, but in return, before you leave this room, you will pleasure me.  You will remain completely clothed and will not be touched in any way.  Think of it as encouragement.”  He grins at seeing Zevran’s face light up with boyish mischief.

“Ah, you are too good to me, and very devious as well.  This is an excellent trade.”  Zevran takes the satchel and the two men go about collecting the items that will be Cuchullain’s downfall.  They pack restraints and ropes, collars and leashes, flogs and whips, cock sheathes and bindings, plugs of various sizes and lengths, and a selection from Teagan’s personal collection of imported oils.

Teagan sits in the large, overstuffed chair in the middle of the room and unlaces his breeches.  Pulling his soft cock and balls free of his undergarments, he spreads his legs and begins stroking himself. 

Zevran sat in front of him, packing away all his treasures while watching the Bann harden.  Teagan was giving him a good show; thumbing the moistening tip on each slow pass up his shaft before spreading the moisture down and pulling the foreskin back to reveal the glistening head.

Zevran licks his lips, closes the satchel, and moves to kneel between Teagan’s legs.  He messages the Bann’s sack while he watches Teagan pleasure himself.  Deciding it is time to take over, Zevran nuzzles the other mans balls and begins slowly stroking his long, thick shaft.  He kisses and nips at the soft flesh hanging between Teagan’s legs before licking a path up the wonderfully engorged member he had promised to pleasure.

 _Cuchullain will pay for this dearly_ , he thinks before wrapping his plump, experienced lips around the other man’s length.

Teagan groans and resists the urge to grab Zevran’s head.  Foregoing that pleasure, he settles on forcing his legs even further apart and sliding forward in the chair.

Zevran chuckles at the bann’s frustrated hands and pours himself into his task.  He lathes at the other man’s cock with his tongue, pressing into the tip and tasting the sticky fluid leaking there, causing the Bann to hiss at the slight discomfort the action brings.  Teagan’s testicles lay slightly off the edge of the chair and Zevran plays with the weight of them and works his mouth up and down the thickening shaft.  He slaps Teagan’s balls each time he feels pressure on the back of his throat, causing the other man to groan loudly and twitch in his mouth. 

The glorious organ grows thicker with each slap, the plump head coloring purple with the need for release.  The Bann will not last much longer and Zevran sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks with every pull of his mouth, milking Teagan’s cock as the man bucks and writhes on the chair.  The slaps became harder and more frequent.

Teagan growls out his frustration and fights the need to tangle hands in Zevran’s hair and fuck his mouth.  His half-lidded eyes focus on the plump lips gliding up and down his cock in compensation.  His fingers dig into the fabric of the arm chair and he grunts and moans his release, cum spilling into the Assassin’s greedy mouth.

Zevran remains at his task until the Bann has stopped shuddering.  He slowly releases the softening cock from his still sucking mouth and kisses the dangling sack before collecting his things to leave.  He smiles at the panting man before him, wiping a bead of white liquid from the corner of his mouth and sucking it from his thumb.  “I trust this has satisfied your demand to be pleasured, my delicious bann?”

Teagan regards him with a ridiculously happy grin.  “You are incapable of leaving me wanting, Zevran, but yes, I am _quite_ satisfied.  Enjoy your game.  If you should require anything else, please, don’t hesitate to ask.  I am at your disposal.”

The two men nod in agreement before Zevran leaves to set his trap.

**Author's Note:**

> About Cuchullain Mahariel: He is an archery/DW dagger rogue with the Ranger and Assassin Specializations. Since Zevran joined the group, he spends more time with a bow than his daggers because he rarely leaves the assassin behind. 
> 
> His mother left Antiva City for Ferelden and married Cuchullain’s Dalish father. They died when he was 15 and the rest of the clan raised him until he joined Duncan at the age of 23. He tends to fall into the Antivan accent of his mother when around Zevran and he shares the former Crow’s rich coloring. (They are NOT related, ew!) 
> 
> His mother was often regarded as an outsider and consequently, Cuchullain has always felt out of place among the Dalish. He inherited his mother’s natural sexuality and love of fun, but he hasn’t quite figured out who he is in large, social groups. She taught him how to cook and use daggers, while his father taught him the skills of the Ranger and how to use a bow.


End file.
